


After the chimes

by Handsabroad



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsabroad/pseuds/Handsabroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two young kings settled in Akielos for some days while Damen recovers from his wounds...Laurent doesn't want to admit he is concern about his lover and the future that's bestowed upon them and precious Damen is there to remind him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the chimes

It was a constant transit of physicians here and there entering the King's chambers, a very similar panorama of what had happened six summers ago, the only difference this time was that a king was lying on a bed to recuperate, not to die. 

A blond head could be witnessed among the Akielons robes and physicians circling Damen, he did not dare to get closer at first, he was calculating, regarding him from afar...bad habits cannot be extinguish that easy Laurent thought. 

'Your face is making me feel I am not going to live another for another day' Damen frowned not so seriously by the look the young king of Vere was giving him while a physician's assistant came to his rescue to offer his morning medicine poured on a shallow glass while other tended his wound. 

'How is he?' Lauren simply asked to the physician closer to him ignoring Damen's comment. 'Recuperating Exalted, our King will be ready to walk in a matter of days as long as he remembers to stay still' 

That was going to be a hardship for Damen, for all he wanted to do was to stay by Laurent's side, all day, everyday, keeping the promise he did one night not many moons ago, when he told him how things would have been or better yet, how things are going to be now that they finally have what they cherished the most..time, how he would court him with all the grace and courtesy only Laurent deserves, for all this man was, his lover, his golden prince, now King of Vere, loyal and honest, a true man. 

After a moment Damen ordered the room to be emptied of servants and physicians leaving only Laurent behind.

'Care for another sword fight?' Laurent asked with a raised eyebrow...

'If you don't want me to move why don't you come closer?' Damen streched his left hand a little bit, his golden cuff gleaming in the light that poured from the window, it was a warm and beautiful day outside, even as far as they were from the ocean, he could still feel its breeze and he could not care less, all he wanted was already in front of him. 

Laurent looked at him for a moment and stepped closer till he reached the bed 'Even you and your barbarian might need to rest' he looked at Damen's fresh bandage and dared to brushed his fingers on the white cloth, soft and warm, the memory of what just had happened a day ago, the ghost of Kastor was still present in this room, lingering in Damen, present as Auguste's was throughout their journey from Arles to Ios, a brother's death paid for another one. 'It will be lonely...don't you think?' Laurent said impassively still looking at Damen's stomach...'we are all we got, there is no one else to kill or avenge...you killed Auguste and I killed Kastor' he paused and suddenly looked distant... 'my uncle is dead too" he said quietly at the end, realizing the truth

'I don't think it will' Damen caught Laurent's fingers and entwined them with his, kissing the tips while looking at those clear blue eyes, maybe Laurent's eyes are not like sky but like a tranquil ocean. 'I think we have something more that I will not relinquish' He dare to draw Laurent closer and kissed him tenderly with a new unspoken promise, a new hope...'posibilites Laurent, we have posibilites and each other to choose among those that dare to cross in our path to achieving happiness ' he said as a simple resolution

'Sounds like something you would say' Laurent simply replied

'It sounds like something you will think but not dare to state' Damen retorted

Laurent scoffed, a smile curved in his lips not loosing sight of Damen's eyes and holding dearly to that possibility. Maybe he was not tainted after all, maybe there was hope for him as long Damen would stand by his side to reassure him, now the boy became a man and he was not alone anymore. Eventually, he would come to realize that what they gave to each other wasn't kingdoms, revenge or peace, but themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this sort of ficlet a while ago when I was bursting into Lamen feelings, cause seriously... I don't think I speak for myself when I say Damen needs some "comforting" from Laurent.. It's just a cute thing I wrote so hope someone likes it :) and sorry for my lame writing!


End file.
